Destino
by QaramellTem
Summary: AU Sintió como si su espíritu fuera a salírsele del cuerpo.Dejó que la sorpresa le tomara y su bandeja de comida cayó al suelo.Fue el primer instante que había encontrado eterno… Sus miradas se cruzaron. Verde y marrón. Ella con una sonrisa socarrona. Él boquiabierto. —Temari..—Shikamaru..—Se besaron. Era algo cósmico. Si eso era destino, le estaba gustando a montones.


**Destino**

_**.:Capitulo Único:.**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

_Escrito originalmente para el Foro ShikaTema Canon. _**  
**

* * *

La observó con detenimiento durante un tiempo que parecía no ser suficiente para admirar su belleza…

Vestía un kimono morado, que tenía mariposas del mismo color por las orillas de las mangas y la caída hacia los tobillos. Sus hombros se hallaban descubiertos y el vestido era sostenido a su cuerpo por un fuerte lazo de color blanco.

Su cabello rubio, que normalmente llevaba en cuatro coletas, se hallaba suelto.  
Su sonrisa era tan deslumbrante como sus ojos, que eran una mezcla extravagante entre azul y un verde turquesa.  
Cerró su boca. Nunca había permitido babear por una mujer, pero ella simplemente era hechizante.  
Su piel blanca que a leguas podía apreciarse era tersa y muy suave.  
Ella rió ante la mirada atónita de él. Supuso que le consideraba un idiota.  
Sin embargo, era un idiota muy enamorado de aquella damisela que parecía sacada de un cuento compuesto de princesas mágicas y chicas dulces.

Algo en él se removió. Simplemente era maravillosa.

Podía sentir el fuerte revoloteo en el estómago y las ganas de besarle hasta el fin del mundo.  
Avanzó hasta estar a menos de medio metro de distancia.  
Le quería demasiado. Lo sentía en el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, que había incrementado tan sólo, al acercarse más a la fémina.  
Se inclinó hacia la muchacha y le besó. Denotaba la especie de corriente de emociones que en él el ósculo desató.  
Al contrario de su pensar, el besarle incrementó por mucho sus deseos de no dejarle escapar nunca lejos.  
Le tomó por la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo e intensificó el beso. Ella le correspondió tímida al principio, pero fuerte y segura a los pocos segundos después de iniciado.  
Enredó sus delgados brazos en el cuello y se halló completa y totalmente, completo.  
Sentirse correspondido era una sensación inexplicable, aunque fascinante.  
Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y juró venganza a la respiración aerobia.  
Sonrió apenada.  
Sintió como si su espíritu fuera a salírsele del cuerpo.  
Todo era perfecto…  
Ella  
El lugar  
El momento.

—Te amo —Susurró en su oído, pues aún no la había soltado de su abrazo.  
—Yo también te amo —Respondió. Él sonrió de medio lado, aventurándose a por los labios de ella.

Todo se rompió en ese instante que aún le dolía como si llevara una eternidad cargando con la pena.  
La vio ser jalada por una mano fuerte que le apartaba de él.  
Ella imploraba "déjame" "lo amo, ¿acaso no lo comprendes?" y el moreno, no podía moverse.  
Su esencia salía del cuerpo humano y miraba impotente e iracundo, como le separaban de la única mujer que jamás nunca pudo volver a amar tan intensamente.  
A su cuerpo le tironeaba otra dama que reía por su desgracia.  
La rubia y él mismo se impulsaban al frente jaloneándose de sus opresores, vanamente siendo liberados…Lograron acercarse tanto como para tocarse con la yema de los dedos y dar un potente gemido que ensordecía al ser etéreo…  
Silencio y obscuridad le rodearon por no sabía cuántas milésimas de segundo, ya nada importaba si ella no estaba.  
Se sintió caer al vacío con brusquedad y se dejó llevar…  
Despertó de un tirón, algo conmocionado.

—Medukusai..—Dijo mirando el reloj en la mesita de noche. Siete quince.  
¡Demonios! Apenas y tendría tiempo para llegar a la escuela.  
Se alistó rápidamente más incitado por evitar la furia de su madre que por llegar a temprano a sus clases.  
Salió corriendo y justo a tiempo, abordó el transporte escolar de Konoha High School. Ya arriba del vehículo, notó como Chouji alzaba la mano para indicarle que le había apartado un espacio. Le agradeció con la mirada, una sonrisa disfrazada de gesto común y se sentó a su lado.  
Mientras su acompañante ingería la primer bolsa de galletas del día, él meditaba sobre aquel sueño..  
No le era raro soñar con aquella hermosa rubia de ojos verdiazules. De la cual, aparentemente, se hallaba enamorado en su mente.  
Ya había soñado con ella treinta y tantas veces, pero, ésta era diferente, la visión no había sido como las habituales. Normalmente —si es que a soñar con una desconocida se le podía llamar normal— estaban tumbados mirando minuciosamente las nubes. Haciendo, vaya pues, su hobbie medio truncado, una realidad dentro de la ilusión. Irónico.  
Vestían ropas extrañas, ella un kimono negro con un obi rojo, él un chaleco verde con pantalones y playera negras. Compartían en la vestimenta una especie de banda de tela sobre la cual se hallaba un "escudo" , pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué éstos eran diferentes entre sí.  
Para cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se halló parado con charola en mano, decidiendo junto con sus amigos en qué mesa comerían el día de hoy.  
Suspiró con extrema pesadez.  
Acababan de iniciar el primer curso del bachillerato, que se encontraba en el mismo terreno de su antigua escuela secundaria. Konoha School tenía diversas opciones de estudio, desde la guardería hasta la universidad. Y teniendo eso en cuenta, sabían que a partir de ese año iban a compartir cafetería con los universitarios.  
Todos parecían emocionados de colarse entre un montón de pseudo-adultos pretenciosos. Pero a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo llevarse con esos tipos.  
Claro, hasta que cayó en cuenta de quién estaba sentada en la mesa contigua a la que habían elegido los chicos…  
Abrió la boca un poco, tratando de procesar la información que rápidamente le era proporcionada.  
¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrarse con la sexy-rubia de sus sueños más íntimos?

—Nulas —Respondió el cerebro pensado fríamente.

Pero como si fuera una burla a su inteligencia, ahí estaba. Sentada en la mesa siguiente, hablando de lo lindo con una chica de anteojos que identificó como su recientemente ascendida tres años, compañera Shiho.

—Eh, Shikamaru —Le llamó Naruto, codeándole. Él seguía incrédulo. —No te hagas ilusiones —Sonrió picarón. —No creo que ninguna de las chicas universitarias nos hagan caso.  
Kiba asintió con la cabeza. —Por más amigas que sean de Shiho.

¡Kamisama! ¡Ahí estaba!  
Dejó que la sorpresa le tomara y su bandeja de comida cayó al suelo.  
Todos le miraban.  
Fue el primer instante que había encontrado eterno…  
Sus miradas se cruzaron. Verde y marrón. Ella con una sonrisa socarrona. Él boquiabierto.  
Al verse mirada tan insistentemente por el chico, también le miró fijamente.  
Sintió como ella igualmente tenía esa sensación de que le conocía de alguna parte. Lo intuía por la forma en que, al igual que él, estaba absorta.  
Bien, todo lo que creía conocer acerca de los sueños se estaba yendo al caño. Y no le importaba.  
Más, sí que le interesaba saber el nombre de la chica.  
Podía oír lejanas las voces de sus compañeros preguntarle por su estado mental. Les ignoró.  
Era un tipo de lenguaje de inspecciones. Palpaba, o al menos eso creía, que le estaba pidiendo salir al jardín del campus.  
No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hacía, ni si eso le beneficiaría. Sólo se dejó llevar ido.  
Caminó afuera, pasando olímpicamente de sus amigos.  
La chica se levantó de la mesa, aún en las nubes. Inertemente le siguió.  
Nadie entendía qué rayos había pasado con ese par. Sin embargo Kiba y el resto no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de ligarse a las bellas universitarias.

* * *

En el jardín, se sentaron en una mesa, todavía en el trance de sus miradas.  
Ambos cerraron los ojos y movieron un poco sus cabezas.  
¿Qué hacían allí?  
Lo mejor era preguntar.  
—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Cuestionaron a unísono.  
—Tú dime —Volvieron a hablar coordinados.  
Él cerró los ojos un segundo y los abrió fuertemente, seguido de un suspiro.  
Era ella, no había ninguna duda. Era la rubia hermosa del sueño. Aunque ahora se veía mucho mejor.  
Ella sonrió, cerrando también sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Era él, estaba claro. La pregunta clave aquí era ¿exactamente quién era él?  
—Bueno —Dijo la muchacha. —Yo empezaré —Acercó su rostro al de él. —¿Nos hemos visto antes de hoy?  
—No —Habló.  
¡Kamisama! ¡Su voz era tan perezosa como en los sueños!  
—Al menos no físicamente —Soltó otro suspiro. Esperaba no sonar como un lunático.  
—¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
Sabía a qué se refería, pero quería saber si ambos estaban tan locos.  
—Te va a sonar como una locura o idiotez pero es la verdad —Esta vez él acercó más sus rostros. —He soñado contigo.  
Vamos pero no en forma amorosa o pervertida.  
Se rió.  
Sí, era obvio que reaccionara así.  
—¿Cómo que has soñado conmigo? —Parecía muy divertida.  
—No en plan de "eres el amor de mi vida" o pareja ideal —Argumentaba. —Te he visto en mis sueños.  
No podía quitarse esa sonrisa del rostro. Cerró los ojos unos treinta segundos y volvió a mirarle.  
No podía quitarse el sentimiento de estupidez que le recorría.  
—¿Y qué hago en tus sueños?  
—¿Respecto a qué?  
No iba a decirle que era su "novia", por llamarle de una forma bonita.  
—¿Qué papel juego?  
Ansiaba escuchar la palabra esencial.  
Puso una mano tras su nuca, indeciso de hablar o no.  
—Anda, dime —Exigió ella.  
—Eres problemática.  
Definitivamente, era él.  
Volvió a reírse.  
¿Qué era tan gracioso?  
Miró con detenimiento cada facción. Era idéntica. Su cabello áureo. Su piel blanca, pero con destellos dorados. Ese lindo y apetecible cuello.  
—Dime, ¿sueñas con morder mi cuello? Pervertido…  
¡Había notado que le veía la suave piel del cuello!  
—¡C-Claro que no! —Se levantó del asiento.  
No pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.  
—Siéntate —Aún confundido, lo hizo. Le tomó de la mano.  
No sabía cómo reaccionar. Atinó a mirar el roce.  
—Temari…—Susurró.  
Abrió los ojos como platos y quedó atónita.  
—Shikamaru…—Salió casi como un suspiro.  
Desconocía el porqué de su siguiente movimiento…  
Se acercaron más. Shikamaru le tomó por la nuca y ella a él por cuello de la camisa.  
Se besaron.  
Era como un torbellino de excitación y júbilo encontrados en la punta de los labios del acompañante.  
Maravillosas e indescriptibles sensaciones surgieron en ellos.  
Como que incrementaran el ritmo del ósculo o como esa "película" llamada visiones les invadiese.  
Eran ellos, se podían ver besándose en otras ocasiones: Vestidos de ninjas, en un festival, en un palacio, en una playa y más recientemente, en el campus.  
Se separaron.  
Ella estaba emocionada como pocas veces en la vida. Parecía tan aburrido como en los sueños pero, simplemente era increíble besando.  
Él se sentía ansioso por probar la nívea piel que poseía la muchacha. No sabía exacto porqué lo presentía, pero sabía que ella era hermosa tanto por dentro, como por fuera. Obviamente también era problemática, pero le atraía con una fuerza que jamás sintió. ¡Era como si la pereza desapareciera de su cuerpo con tan solo tocarle!  
—Me has soñado como princesa y tú como plebeyo…—Comienza. Le mira expectante. —Me casan con alguien a quién no amo y me suicido. Te enteras y te dejas caer a un precipicio.  
—Eres mesera en una cafetería, nos vemos porque yo amo el café de ahí. Nos hacemos pareja —Dice incómodamente. —Muero en un accidente de auto y tú de tristeza tres meses después.  
—Me quieres, te quiero, pero somos algo que aún no entiendo bien del todo, que no nos permite ser pareja por los deberes que tenemos para con nuestros pueblos*…  
—Nos vemos una vez, pero nos enamoramos a primera vista —Ella asiente. —Te lanzas de un edificio porque pretendes suicidarte, pero yo te prometo que nada malo pasará, todo termina mal y acabo tirándome contigo a la muerte segura sólo para hacerte compañía.  
—Nos besamos en un festival Tanabata —Dicen ambos. —Nos separan y ya nada importa —Van acercando sus labios de nuevo. —Si tú no estás.

Era algo cósmico.

Si eso era destino, le estaba gustando a montones.

—¿Casualidad? —Cuestiona él. Le acaricia la mejilla.  
—Se llama unmei no akai ito —Sonríe ella.  
—¿El hilo rojo del destino? —Está muy confuso.  
—¿Cómo más explicas morir tantas veces, encontrarnos de nuevo y querernos tanto como la primera vez?

¿Acaso importaba?

—Te amo —Soltó él sin más. Temari le sonrió complacida.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sí, soy yo, de nuevo reviviendo de entre los muertos (como Sanka Rea-dono *-*) ok, ignorénme. **

**Este es un fic que escribí para un concurso del día del amor, es corto, porque era parte del reglamento. Tenía "más relleno" con Chouji y sus amigos, pero lo tuve que borrar para llegar al final de la historia, que ya sé que fue algo precipitado. Más no quise volverlo a agregar (porque ya lo olvidé xD) y decidí mantener la "esencia" del fic (y del fracaso también xD) Agradezco a todas las personas que me dieron consejos para mejorar y *-* prometo hacerlo. La temática es rosada, muy rosada (según me dijeron las críticas), así que parece que yo no puedo escribir algo en medio del sufrimiento y la alegría extremas (xD) -Kuso-. Si lo leyeron, gracias, me honran. **

***Universo Narutero que todos conocemos XD**

***ShikaTema Canon Foro: w w w . shika tema - canon . o r g (Sin espacios; Triple doble "u" **punto** shikatema** guión corto** canon** punto** org)**


End file.
